Hypocritical
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia and Cedric have an amusing discussion about a certain element commonly found in fairy tales. Established Older Cedfia. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First

A/N: So this is a little Cedfia oneshot I wrote. I noticed it had been a while since I wrote a romantic oneshot of these two. Well, technically that's a lie. I actually finished another one earlier this month. But you're gonna have to wait for Christmas before I post it ;). Anyway, I've been in a kind of romantic Cedfia mood lately. I think because the series has ended, and now I'll never see anymore new canon platonic moments between them. And though I know there'll still be platonic Cedfia fan content to enjoy, it's still a bittersweet feeling. So for now it's easier to deal with the romantic stuff because I knew romantic Cedfia was never going to become canon anyway, and therefore always had to rely on fan made stuff to enjoy it. So coming to fanfiction for some of the romance feels a little less bittersweet, than the platonic stuff at the moment. That being said, I do like that the finale confirmed my head canon that Cedric did keep the rubies Sofia made for him. And him making them into a tiara for her was so sweet! I love their friendship!

Anyway, as mentioned in the description this is an established older Cedfia story. I tend to imagine that the process of them getting together would be drama filled. But once they were together, things would mellow out and their romantic relationship would be very much like the heartwarming and sometimes hilarious friendship they have in the show. So, yeah, I was kind of going for that feeling as I wrote this. Anyway, enough rambling, please enjoy!

—

(Sofia is 20)

Sofia nestled herself comfortably against Cedric's chest. Her bare feet reaching just beyond the checkered blanket so that her toes could feel the cool green grass.

It was a rare lazy day for both of them. With neither the sorcerer or princess obligated to perform any duties, Sofia had suggested they take the opportunity to enjoy some time with each other.

The couple had retired to the young woman's secret garden, to enjoy a light picnic of tea and cookies. It was a beautiful spring day, and the colorful butterflies that frequented the area only added to the pleasant ambience as they chatted lightly and ate their treats.

Finishing their meal they snuggled together against a nearby tree, whilst Cedric read to them from a book they had brought from the castle library.

A cool breeze blew past sending a wave of fresh air through Sofia's nose. She smiled in contentment. Today was the perfect type day to have nothing to do in particular. Closing her eyes she listened to the cadence of the sorcerer's voice as he read aloud. Giggling lightly in amusement as he embellished the stories as he was accustomed to do.

"...the prince leaned down over the beautiful sleeping princess, and placed a tender kiss upon her lips...because of course he did." Cedric scoffed with a roll of his eyes, his voice dripping with disdain.

Sofia peeked an eye open at that snarky comment, "What's wrong?" She inquired turning slightly to look at him.

"Nothing..." he said with a shake of his head." It's just...don't you think it's a little weird that so many of these stories have a prince kissing a princess in her sleep? I mean...she's asleep!"

She chuckled in amusement at his observation, "I guess...but it was just so they could awaken them with 'True Loves Kiss'. You know that's just how some spells work. Like the one Merryweather put on Princess Aurora to soften Maleficient's curse."

He folded his arms, "I think her decision on that matter was somewhat _questionable."_

"Well, you'll have to take it up with her." The princess laughed, gently brushing his bangs away with her fingers.

Cedric relished the feel of her soft hands for a moment, before bringing himself back to the the conversation at hand.

"Still..." he continued, "If you ask me, that whole 'True Loves Kiss" situation with Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora was dubious at best. They didn't even know each other!"

"They met before..."

"I know, I know, ' _Once_ _upon_ _a_ _dream_ '..." he drawled sarcastically.

The princess smiled and shook her head patiently, "I was actually referring to when they met in the forest on her sixteenth birthday."

"Well, it was only _one_ meeting...Besides the dream!" he added quickly when he noticed the princess was about to say something. She smirked playfully at him, and allowed him to continue.

"Anyway, I hardly think that's enough time to qualify for true love."

Sofia shrugged "Well...it's not as though love at first sight _doesn't_ happen. I mean, look what happened with my mom and dad.

She did have a point there. Though it was true the sorcerer had been secretively doubtful of Roland and Miranda's marriage at the beginning. The Enchancian King and Queen had remained happy together for the past twelve years. Plus, their union did bring Sofia into his life. And the sorcerer certainly wasn't going to complain about that.

"I suppose you're right..." he admitted, "Even so, it's still a little unrealistic. Most people do have to spend some time getting to know each other before getting into a relationship."

"Like what happened with us?" The princess asked softly, looking up at him with a coquettish smile.

The sorcerer blushed lightly at her words "Y..Yes...like us." he confessed quietly.

The princess giggled at his reaction, and Cedric found himself desperate to get the attention off of him.

"Anyway!" he cleared his throat, "Prince Phillip may have had an excuse, since he was trying break Aurora's curse. But what about Snow White's prince? Prince...Buckethead...or whatever he was called...He didn't even _know_ she was under a spell! Just up and decided to kiss a dead girl! I mean...That's just creepy!" he huffed.

Sofia laughed loudly at that, but made no further comment as she lay back upon the blanket. Cedric raised an eyebrow at her but soon joined her on the cloth. The two of them gazing up at the soft clouds, that decorated the blue sky in companionable silence.

"Sofia.." Cedric began. When there was no response the sorcerer turned to see the young woman laying fast asleep.

He smiled kindly at her. It was such a lovely day, and given how busy she often was it made sense that she would succumb to a nap under the right circumstances.

He propped up on his elbow and rested his cheek on his hand as he gazed down at her. Admiring the way her auburn locks framed her perfect face. With its pretty pink lips, rosy cheeks, and the most heavenly azure eyes he'd ever seen. Which were currently hid behind her resting eyelids and long lashes.

' _She's_ _so_ _beautiful_..' he thought, as caressed her soft cheek with the back of his finger.

Leaning over his princess he bent down and gently kissed her lips. Lingering for just a moment in order to savor how soft and sweet she felt. Rising back up he smiled when he saw the corner of the sleeping girl's lips turn upward slightly.

... _don't_ _you_ _think_ _it's_ _a_ _little_ _weird_ _so many of these stories have prince kissing a princess in her sleep? I mean...she's asleep!...That's just creepy!..._

Immediately his mind began to recall what he had said about those fairy tales earlier, he grimaced slightly before throwing himself down on his back.

"...Merlin's Mushrooms.." he groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. "I'm such a hypocrite."

Unbeknownst to the sorcerer, Sofia peeked open single blue orb at his words. A small grin appearing on her face, as she fondly regarded her beloved sorcerer.

"You sure are, Mr. Cedric..." she thought with a silent giggle.

—-

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it. Oh, and for those of you who prefer my platonic Cedfia stories. I've got one in the works. Though it will be kind of nostalgic, lol. Anyway, thank you for reading :).


End file.
